


Roller Rink

by iwillhaveamoonbase



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/M, roller skating, self-indulgent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillhaveamoonbase/pseuds/iwillhaveamoonbase
Summary: Just a self-indulgent roller skating AU inspired by Kylie Minogue's On a Night Like This.  Perfect roller rink song.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	Roller Rink

_Don't say it's like a fantasy_

_When you know this is how it should be_

_You kiss me, I'm falling_

_Can you hear me calling?_

_You touch me, I want you_

_Feels like I've always known you_

Callum gulped as he tried to keep his knees straight on the skates. He, Soren, Claudia, and Ezran were at the new roller rink disco that opened up in town. He had little experience with roller skates but he had accepted Soren and Claudia’s invitation because he heard it was a popular spot with other kids their age. Callum didn’t see many people in uniforms like him and his group of friends. “Public school,” Soren had muttered.

Callum turned his head when he heard an accented voice say “YES. GAY ICON QUEEN!”

He turned his head to see a group of kids in street clothes laughing at the girl in the middle, her fist pumped in the air. “You’re Bi, Rayla. Shouldn’t you be excited about a Bi-con?”

“Get them to play ‘I’ll Make a Man Out of You’ and we can have this conversation.”

“Leave her alone,” a tall guy with white hair said. “She grew up with two dads. She knows every single gay icon and disco star out there.”

“Not all of them. But, yeah, I grew up on Kylie, Madonna, Queen, David Bowie, Cher. You name it, I’ve probably heard it at least once.” Callum watched as she smiled. Her long white hair was in a ponytail and her face seemed free of make-up except for purple eyeliner that drew your eye to the startling purple of her eyes. “I’m gonna skate. This is too good to pass up.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“No, thanks.” Callum couldn’t look away as she skated into the middle and began to dance as she skated around the room. Her full lips were either mouthing the words or she actually was singing along.

_On a night like this_

_I wanna stay forever, stay forever_

_On a night like this_

_Just wanna be together_

_On a night like this_

She passed him; their eyes made contact for a brief moment. Callum watched as her eyes took him in. They widened for a moment before lowering slightly. She smiled, gave a wink, and skated backwards, keeping eye contact with him. Her finger crooked a bit and she beckoned him forward. 

For a brief moment, Callum forgot he could not skate. He let go of the wall and tried to skate forward. He fell forward on his face. ‘ _Great. Embarrassed myself in front of the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. Great_.’ 

_Now I'm getting closer to you_

_Hold me, I just can't be without you_

He heard laughing. His cheeks burned, but when he lifted his head, he saw the pretty girl leaning down with a hand out. “You learning how to skate?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“No, of course not.” She smiled again. He could hear the sarcasm in her voice but didn’t detect any maliciousness. “You want me to help?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“I require a price, though.”

Callum looked down. Of course she did. She probably saw his uniform and thought she could extort the rich kid. “Oh?” He winced at just how disappointed he sounded.

“Yeah. If you’re comfortable, at the end, you wanna make out?”

Callum stared at her. “Wha?”

“You’re pretty cute. I’m a sucker for a pair of green eyes and floofy hair.”

Callum looked at her bare arms, showing off toned muscle. “I’m pretty weak, though.”

“What’s your point?” Callum was quiet. Soren was always teasing him about his noodle arms and that he needed to build-up some muscle. “I know I look pretty buff for a girl, but I’m not into muscle heads. I like my SOs to be intellectuals. And you have to appreciate disco; just a head’s up.” 

_You kiss me, I'm falling_

_It's your name I'm calling_

_You touch me, I want you_

_Feels like I've always known you_

Rayla helped him up, holding his hands. Slowly she skated backwards and led him forward. Callum found it easy to not focus on his feet as he was captivated by her mouth moving along to the song again. She was singing a bit. There was a haunting quality to her voice, like a siren calling to him. “You got it?”

“I think so.”

“OK. I’m gonna let go of one hand. Try to keep up with me.” That was all the warning Callum got before she let go of his hand and moved to skate beside him. He almost fell a few times, but the girl, Rayla, caught him each time. “By the way, I’m Rayla.”

“I know.” She raised a brow. “I heard your friends and you talking.”

“Ah. Well, then it’s not so weird to say I’ve been watching you since you and your friends came in.”

Callum looked at her. “Guess not.”

“Your name?”

“Sorry. Callum.” 

“Well, Callum, do you think you can skate solo?”

“I can try.” Rayla let go of his hand, skating circles around him as he tried to stay upright. He was still awkward and almost tripped, but he was able to keep his balance for longer than a few seconds. Rayla took his hand again and pulled him with her around the rink. 

_On a night like this_

_I wanna stay forever, stay forever_

_On a night like this_

_Just wanna be together_

_On a night like this_

“Do you normally find strange boys around the roller rink?”

“Nope. You’re the first. Do you look for girls to teach you how to skate?”

“No. First time.”

Rayla side-eyed him. “What do you think of the song?”

“It’s pretty disco for being pop music.”

“Kylie Minogue. Australian goddess, gay icon, disco queen. My dads almost demanded my birth parents give me the name ‘Kylie’ because they all met dancing to a Kylie song.”

“What song?”

“The Locomotion.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard that one.”

“I’ll have to fix that.”

Callum blinked as Rayla led him towards the edge of the rink, right by the door. “Everything OK?”

Rayla looked up at him. “You comfortable paying my price?”

Callum gulped. “Yes and no.” She tilted her head, brow quirked. “I’ll pay it but I want your number. I don’t do casual…make-outs.”

“You got it.” Rayla rushed to pull off her skates, Callum struggling with the ties. When they were finally off, Rayla pulled him into a dark alcove of the rink. She was slow, gently taking his lips and moving against him until he was comfortable enough to move with her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his winding around her waist. There was lightning shooting through him as Rayla ran a hand through his hair and tongue against his. When they pulled apart for air, they panted into the tiny pocket they had created for themselves. Her eyes glowed in the dark like two neon lights drawing him back in. 

He took her lips, cupping one hand against her neck and holding her closer. Rayla responded by clenching her fist in his shirt. Rayla sighed against him, body relaxing for a moment. Without thinking, he ran a hand down until it reached her waist. He pulled her a bit closer, running his thumb along her hip bone. He froze, about to pull away and apologize for not asking, but she grabbed his hand and held him there.

“Don’t run away,” she whispered against his lips when they pulled apart.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“I’m not upset. Trust me, if I was upset, I would have slapped the shit out of you and walked away.” Rayla pulled her phone out and got his number, quickly texting him to give him her’s. “Call me. I don’t play games. You have 24 hours to at LEAST text me and let me know you’re still interested.”

“What if I send you a text in ten minutes?”

“That would be ideal.” Callum couldn’t even wait that long. He sent her a winky face emoji right then. She laughed. “I see.”

Forty minutes later, Callum walked hand in hand with Rayla out of the alcove. Their lips were thoroughly swollen, hair messed up and loose as well as their clothing being a bit wrinkled. Soren was the first to find them, surely about to give Callum a lecture about disappearing when he saw the two. He looked at Rayla and then back at Callum. “How did this happen?”

Rayla tilted her head. “He’s pretty cute.” She turned to Callum. “You’ll call me tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I’ll let you plan the first date, then.”

“Art museum OK?”

“Of course. I go with my dads all the time. But I require a trip to the park for ice cream after.”

“Deal.” Rayla gave him a brief kiss for a moment before wandering off to find her friends.

Soren put a hand on Callum’s shoulder, squeezing it. “How did that happen?”

“No clue.”

“She’s hot as hell. You got lucky.”

“Yeah. I did.”


End file.
